


die lichter

by poppyharris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Meditation, Pregnancy Scares, Short, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: piptra takes a sabbatical
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	die lichter

“god these are beautiful.”

she was on her own, of course. he’d refused to come. too close to his past.

she lifted a flower, watching the soft petals twist in the gentle breeze. the force was usually a harsh violent thing when used by those on both the dark and light sides, but being a median seemed to give the force a gentle quality.

he could never control things elegantly, he threw and tore and destroyed. she could have some peace here, in the same way his grandfather found peace in the soft grass. he was perfectly happy to be wrapped up in his hate, screaming at walls and doors and soldiers and tearing apart billions of credits’ worth of technology. 

she preferred to think about other things, not him. if she wanted to think about him then she would’ve stayed on the ship. she would’ve sat and sat and thought and probably done some meditation, maybe see him step into the refresher, maybe eat a meal with him.

he hadn’t eaten in ages, she mused as she plucked a berry from a nearby bush. she had, she ate his meals. he kept wrapping his arms around her waist and remarking on how the sharp edges and harsh dips in her figure had softened out. 

he thought it was a baby. she’d never really thought about being pregnant with his child before, but she found she didn’t totally hate the idea. obviously not now, not while he was still slashing everything that angered him and she was still silent.

officers thought the same as he did, she didn’t though, it was just a result of a pampered life.

but, she supposed she knew her own body the best. no matter what he said, or the officers, or even snoke, she wouldn’t listen.

she’d listened too much back in the day, luke noticed it. luke kept mumbling about how she needed to stop listening into everyone’s thoughts and feelings. 

he’d mentioned it a few times, too. he never got angry or shouted when he felt the buzz of her intrusion, unlike some of their classmates. he’d let her explore her powers, but there was always that wall. the wall that covered his true feelings.

he was never that accommodating these days, he was very busy. too busy for her. too busy to stop her from going to naboo. she’d always bring him something back, be it a jar of water for him to meditate with or even as simple as a blade of grass.

she wondered what she’d bring back for him.

if she decided to go back at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> song: die lichter (the lights) by mirko vogel


End file.
